Promlems
by aworldwellneverfind
Summary: "Why won't any boy ask me to prom? I'm pretty. I'm approachable. I'm funny. I'm not smart, but who can be all four these days? Plus, you don't need to be smart to get a prom date. I mean, Eudora has one." / Sally just can't seem to find herself a prom date. / A Salinus story & my first Peanuts fan fiction. (: / Read, favorite and review!


**This is my first Peanuts fan fiction. (: (: (: **

**I hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think? It'll mean so much to me! **

**Enjoy! :D **

* * *

[ Sally ]

Eudora got asked to prom today.

Which means that it's only a matter of time before I, too, am asked to prom. I mean, it's senior year. What type of senior doesn't get asked to prom?

Even Charlie Brown found a date, and he's wishy-washy, not to mention kind of awkward. But he's a boy, and boys ask. Why won't any boy ask me?

I'm pretty. I'm approachable. I'm funny. I'm not smart, but who can be all four these days? Plus, you don't need to be smart to get a prom date. I mean, Eudora has one.

I miss my bus because I'm so pissed off, which leaves me two options: I can walk home in the rain or call my brother to pick me up. I opt for the latter one. Who would take to prom someone who looks all drippy and wet on the side of the road? Then again, who would take me to prom at all?

Charlie answers on one ring. "Sally, is it important?"

"Why?"

"Because about to get a cavity filled."

"What?" I ask. "Are you serious?"

"What do you need?"

"A ride home from school."

"Why aren't you taking the bus?"

"I missed it."

"Can you wait an hour?"

"I, I guess," I stutter, because I hate this place. I don't really _want _to wait an hour and I don't want to walk home in the rain.

"Just, stay there. You'll be home soon."

"An hour soon?"

"Sooner than an hour. Fifteen minutes maybe."

Charlie Brown wasn't wrong; fifteen minutes later, a familiar car pulled up. But it wasn't his car. I regret this now because I spent the last fifteen minutes crying and probably look like crap.

I don't move from the bench I'm sitting at. I know the car; I know because I helped pick it out, a sleek black Mercedes with a convertible for nice weather. But I don't move. Because I hate when people see me crying and I want to look like it's just the rain.

But he doesn't wait for me to come to him. He turns off the car, illegally parking it in the fire zone, hops out and walks over to me.

Putting his arm around me, he asks, "What's wrong, Sally?"

To my left, a huge crowd gathers around us, mostly the girls in my grade with afterschool activities that they only joined to look good on college applications. They stare at us, mouths hanging open, silent.

"Nothing," I lie, not because I'm ashamed of him knowing, but because these girls around me are definitely waiting for some gossip. I don't want it to be about me not having a prom date. "I just hate the rain."

"I love it," he tells me, apparently unnoticing the flock that he has generated. "It's just a reminder that behind every bad day, there's another one filled with sunshine. And without these bad days, you'll never realize what a good one is."

The girls around me swoon. _So maybe they're not here for gossip. Maybe they're here because… _

"Hi Linus!" one screeches abruptly. It is only then that he takes notice to the swarm of females, and the discerning looks from the surrounding male population.

"Hey girls," he waves, and each respond without words, putting their hand on their hearts.

You may ask why all these girls are acting this way, but it's fairly simple. Linus, a second year Pre-Law student, had gotten asked to help defend a huge celebrity case because well, he's an excellent debater and also a great researcher. He claims he's never lost a case, and I wouldn't be surprised. He won the case for the celebrity, and now he and the celebrity are great pals. Not only that, but the celebrity introduced him to other celebrities and now, a majority of his friends are extremely famous. Which makes Linus an up-and-coming celebrity, the only one our town has ever seen. Oh, and after law school, he has intentions to join the Supreme Court. Then again, he'll probably just end up a reality star. That's what I would do in his position.

"Why are you here?" another girl, a different girl, questions him, leaning close so that her head is about a foot from mine. Okay, so it's not that close, but I hate eavesdroppers, and I hate that these girls are watching us.

"To pick up Sally," he says, raising an eyebrow at me. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I nod. "I am."

"Can I tell you why I'm really crying?" I ask once we're safely in the car and away from the pack of gossiping girls.

"You can tell me anything, Sal." His eyes stay glued to the wheel as he navigates through the familiar streets.

"Eudora got asked to prom today. "

"Was it by the boy you like?"

"No, Linus. It wasn't by the boy I like. I don't think I like any boy quite much at all right now."

"Except for me."

"Except for you."

"Then what's the big deal? Good for Eudora."

"It's just," I look out my window. I can't stand to look at him while I admit the truth. "I didn't get asked to prom yet."

"I'm sure it's coming, Sal. The big prom-posal of your dreams."

"I don't think so," I admit. "Tickets for prom went on sale today, which means everyone has their date already or isn't going."

"Do you want to go?"

"More than anything in the whole world."

We're stopped at a light when Linus turns to me, his big brown eyes meeting my blue ones. "I'll go with you, if you want."

"Would you really do that for me?" I ask. I know he has better things to do, so many things more important and more significant than taking me to my senior prom. But he'd never say that to me.

"I'd do anything for you, you know that."

"But you're so… busy."

"I'm never too busy for you, Sally. You should know that by now."

I smile at him slightly, then turn out the window. We pull up into my driveway, and Linus stops the car. But I don't get out.

"Can I tell you something else?" I question him. I know I am going to say something I shouldn't say, but I want to say it and I know that if I don't know, I won't ever.

"Sure."

"You know when I was younger and I used to have a big crush on you?"

"How could I forget?" He laughs. "You were always like, my sweet baboo, you are the cutest thing ever."

"Hey now, don't be mean," I turn to look at him. "I was a strange child."

"You were an adorable child."

"Well, you were the cutest thing ever so…"

He grins sheepishly at me. "Continue what you were going to say. You used to have a big crush on me. What's up, Sally?"

"I don't think I ever got over the crush." I hate how I held eye contact when I said that to him, but I can't tear myself away from his eyes, from his handsome face.

"You remember when, as kids, I used to deny you to no end? I'd tell you constantly that I didn't love you and would never love you. Remember that?"

"Yeah," I frown. "I remember that."

"Well, I lied. Because I loved you then and I love you now."

Linus takes my face in his hands and kisses me. It's spontaneous and perfect in every way. In reality, it was better I didn't get asked to prom because no one could measure up to Linus, at least in my eyes.

I pull away, resting my face just inches from his. "You love me?"

"More than anything."

"I… I love you too."

We kiss again. Longer, this time, filled with more passion and I really just let myself melt in his arms. When we finally pull back, all I know is… I can't wait to show my boyfriend off at prom.

* * *

**What'd you think? ;D **

**Review and favorite if you liked it! **

**Hope I can write more! **

**xoxo **

**aworldwellneverfind **


End file.
